Innocence
by loveydoveywriter93
Summary: Voldemort has realized something...he can beat Harry Potter ever so easily, but how?One answer.. make him cast the killing curse


Innocence

Innocence

Loveydoveywriter93

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to Harry Potter except my character

Chapter 1

Voldemort sat alone in his study, mulling his thoughts over in his mind. How had Harry Potter escaped him time after time and not gone insane? How had he managed it? Then Voldemort realized, Harry still had not cast the killing curse. He was still innocent. He smiled, his lipless mouth turning upward. He turned to a large bed and lay in it lightly. And entered the world of dreams.

Harry smiled, his parents sat opposite him with smiles painted on their faces. It was all very calm. Suddenly the light breeze around them turned in a hurricane and Lily and James disappeared. A snake like face appeared in front of Harry, he screamed. Voldemort!

"Hello Harry Potter" the face said, clearly enjoying every moment of his fear

"Hello Voldemort" he said quietly, trying to appear defiance.

"Listen to me"

"Why"

"Well, you have no choice because you are sleeping". The boy seemed to contemplate this for a second before reluctantly slumping back in a chair.

"What?" The tone was defiant but Voldemort could still sense that undercurrent of fear

"I need your opinion about something", the request was simple,

"What is it?" the boy looked wary

"There is a girl I have, her name is Arabella and I have tried to tame her into becoming a Death Eater but still she resists. She needs a device to be persuaded with. What should it be?" The boy looked disgusted,

"There is no way I would ever help you turn someone into a Death Eater" Voldemort smiled,

"Then, Harry Potter, let me show you truths you have to face" and the scene whirled again, Voldemort and Harry sat side by side to the corner of a room where a platinum-haired boy stood impatiently. Suddenly there was a pop and a girl appeared in the room. The hood hiding her eyes was thrown back and it was Hermione.

"No" Voldemort heard Harry gasp as Hermione rushed up to Draco and they embraced.

"Oh, Draco, I've missed you so much. I've had to be with Potter and Weasel for ages and I miss you" Tears flowed down her face as Draco clutched her tightly,

"I've missed you too, Mione. I promise, when the Dark Lord wins, we can be together."

"But Draco, how will that work" Hermione asked and looked up appealingly, "I mean, I'm a Mudblood and you're a Pureblood. The Dark Lord will never accept us, and neither will your father" She wept into his arms,

"Mione, I won't let them say no. We'll get married and there is no way they can stop us and besides." Draco smiled, emotion overflowing in his eyes, "I asked the Dark Lord and he said that you are smart enough and that all I have to do is give you some of my blood and you will become a halfblood, therefore the Dark Lord will approve and my father will have to consent" Hermione looked up at him in wonder,

"Oh, Draco, I'm so lucky that you love me". A figure materialized in the back of the room,

"Draco, what are you doing?" a high pitched female giggle burst into the room. It was Bellatrix. Hermione's face grew paler than it had been before.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Lestrange" she stuttered. Draco held Hermione yet tighter,

"Aunt Bella, this is my fiancé, Hermione Granger" he said with poise.

"You and the Mudblood" she said scornfully, "Well, I know how to deal with that" and she started to raise her wand.

"Stop" Draco yelled and pulled out his own wand and screamed, "Expelliarmus". Bellatrix's wand flew to his hand and she narrowed her eyes.

"Give that back, Draco" she purred, "Wouldn't want to get your father mixed up in this, would you?" He looked at her defiantly

"The Dark Lord has given me permission to marry her, as long as she has part of my blood in her. I suggest you leave her alone". Bellatrix's face transformed in an instant,

"Oh, the Dark Lord gave you permission" she said, "Why didn't you say so. Come here, my dear, welcome to the family" and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Thank you, Bellatrix" Hermione said, while being hugged.

"Have you done it yet?" Bellatrix asked eagerly,

"Not yet" Draco said, "I was going to offer that we do it right now" He looked at Hermione, "Do you want to Mione?" Hermione smiled nervously,

"Of course, Draco, I would do anything to be with you". Bella raised her wand and murmured an incantation, Blood rose from Draco's body as Hermione received it gently and she glowed.

"Now you are truly worthy" Bella said and watched the two teenagers embrace.

"Then" Draco said, pulling out something and hiding it in his hand, "This would be a good time to present this", in his hand was a beautiful engagement ring. Hermione's eyes grew wide,

"Draco?" she said, "Is this I think it is?"

"Yes" he said simply, "Will you, Hermione Jane Granger, marry me, Draco Abraxus Malfoy?" Hermione had tears in her eyes as she answered,  
"Yes, Yes!!" It all dissolved as Harry sobbed, and muttered to himself

"How could she do this to me? Does she even care?"

"There is more to come, Harry Potter" Voldemort said, though he sounded a little sad, "Aren't you happy for your friend, she has found her one true love, and that was several months ago. They are now married, see?" and the scene were back again. Draco stood at the altar. It was a simple altar with roses intertwined with the white picket backing. He was staring down the aisle. It was decked in silver and green while a woman walked down it. On the sides were Death Eaters with their families. Lucius Malfoy walked with Hermione and looked as proud as if this was his own daughter. They finished the procession as Hermione stood opposite Draco in a flowing gown of white. She seemed to shine with some inner light as a different Voldemort took a place between them,

"We are gathered here to today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls, Hermione Jane Granger and Draco Abraxus Malfoy" he said and smiled lightly, "On the request of Bellatrix, I have changed Ms. Granger's name to Arabella Capella Black, but she will but known as Hermione as a usual name." Bellatrix was crying, her eyes spotted with tears. "But for the ceremony I will use Arabella's name" He turned to Draco, "Do you, Draco Abraxus, take Arabella Capella as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Draco said clearly and Voldemort turned to Hermione,

"Do you, Arabella Capella, take Draco Abraxus as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Hermione said and Voldemort turned to the audience,

"Then I declared you bonded for life. You may kiss the bride". Draco leaned over to Hermione and pulled up her veil, a long passionate kiss stretching through the two of them. The surrounding wizards clapping and shouts of

"Congratulations Draco" "Congratulations Hermione" "Congratulations Arabella" rang throughout the area. Harry was sobbing even harder now,

"Hermione" he called out, but she couldn't hear him since this was a memory. Voldemort smiled, Hermione really had done it to Harry. But then realization dawned on Harry and he turned to Voldemort in horror, "You are trying to turn Hermione into, into a Death Eater"The boy looked furious, "How you can even think she would accept?"

"She is almost accepting but something is holding her back" Voldemort said with boredom. "Draco is being loyal to his wife and has said he wants her to make the choice. I just need one thing to tip her over the edge and then it will be too late for her to turn back". Harry looked ready to faint,

"Leave her alone" he growled out. He was so angry. He could kill Voldemort, what if he could kill Voldemort in the dream and he would die in real life? He ripped out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort and the realization dawned on him, he was about to use the killing curse. That was wrong,

"It was be so easy, Harry" Voldemort whispered, watching the boy's pupils dilate and his body starting to shake, "Then she would be on my side, and having an open intimate relationship with your worst enemy" Harry was so angry he could, he would do it

"Avada Kedavra" he yelled and a jet of green light burst from his wand. It narrowly missed Voldemort but Harry looked down at his wand in horror and then at Voldemort who was leering down at him.

"Good Job, Harry" he said carelessly, "But next time" and leaned in closer to Harry, "You need to mean it more". He smiled again and walked away but right as he vanished, he turned back, "Hermione has become a Death Eater, by the way" and there he vanished. Harry woke in his bed, tears streaking down his face. This was all a dream; he thought and cried himself to sleep. He returned to Hogwarts that year, but he was different. He could never even look at Hermione again, even though she tried so hard to be nice. He even started to cut himself, seeming paler everyday. Ron and Hermione worried about him but Harry just thought about that green light. How could that have erupted from his wand? Even the teachers noticed it, McGonagall and Flitwick looked worriedly at him Everytime he passed them and even Snape started to worry for the boy in spite of himself. What had happened to Harry over the summer? Green haunted Harry and bright emerald eyes turned to a dull green. Voldemort watched and marveled how easy it all was. Hermione and Draco had no idea he had used Draco's memories but they were still happily married and Hermione had become a Death Eater to sate her hunger of curiosity. Eventually Harry died and the Dark Lord won, celebrating and Hermione and Draco became public. She was now known as Hermione or Arabella Malfoy almost all the time now. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling Everytime she heard it. The world belonged to Voldemort. He wasn't giving it back.


End file.
